1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to livestock production buildings and more particularly deals with production building ventilation and temperature control systems.
2. Background Art
The optimum feeding and finishing conditions for livestock and particularly hogs and pigs are a function of the total environment in which they live. Therefore, proper temperature and ventilation control are important to their growth, health and welfare. These same conditions are necessary to provide a comfortable and healthy working environment for the animal caretakers.
Additionally, it is important to provide cooling air to reduce or prevent temperature stress on the livestock. However, it is also important to avoid dramatic temperature changes which may in itself cause temperature shock or stress to the livestock. Therefore, as well as controlling the rate, velocity and direction it is important to facilitate the tempering of cooler intake air before it comes into contact with the livestock. During periods of hot weather, the combination of air temperature and the heat produced by the livestock requires a substantial volume of cooling air. The optimal ambient condition depends on the number, type and age of the livestock in the building, for example, younger and smaller pigs will require less cooling air because they put off less body heat and are not as closely confined.
Little cooling air is required during cold weather. Nevertheless minimal ventilation is still required to remove moisture and for the health of the livestock and the workers. Under cold weather conditions a minimum fresh air supply is required but the temperature of the fresh air must be controlled to prevent temperature shock to the livestock. This fresh air must also be evenly distributed throughout the pig space.
Current livestock ventilation apparatus have many inadequacies primarily due to the fact that ventilation apparatus merely draw a ventilating air flow through the buildings. Such apparatus failed to properly control the air flow velocity, rate and distribution of the incoming fresh air.
One known prior art apparatus discloses an animal production building with pit ventilation through a slatted floor using both intake and exhaust fan. Air is accumulated in the attic and is pushed and pulled through the ceiling past the animals into the pit.
Another known prior art apparatus discloses a livestock consignment house having a slatted floor, a disposal pit, and a reversible fan in the roof such that air can be pushed or pulled past the animals through the pit.
Yet another known prior art apparatus discloses a building ventilation system using pit ventilations having a plurality of openings in the ceiling which are selectively controlled by mechanically complex movable baffle device.
One problem with the existing livestock production buildings relates to the conditioning of the intake air. Often the blending and mixing of intake air fails to provide a constant temperature range or blends stale air with incoming fresh air.
Another problem with the existing livestock production buildings is the inability to individually control the ventilation for each of the rooms in the building except with multiple controllers and sensors.
Still another problem is the inability to distribute fresh air evenly and completely throughout the environment especially at minimum ventilation rates causing dead or stale air spots in the room.
Another problem of the current livestock production buildings relates to the uneven air flow in individual rooms especially at minimum ventilation rates.
Still another problem of the current livestock production buildings is the use of complex mechanical devices that will require maintenance.
Another problem of the current livestock production buildings is the loss of building heat with the exhaust air during cold weather.